In the automotive domain, compressors in air conditioning systems are often driven unencapsulated via a shaft. The shaft penetrates the compressor housing and requires sealing against the escape of coolant and lubricating oil from the compressor interior to the atmosphere. Due to the relative speeds and operating pressures, an elastomer sealing edge of such a seal is sometimes supported by a PTFE washer using its good sliding properties, by which overly strong deformation of the elastomer sealing edge and premature wear are avoided. The indicated PTFE washers are held by virtue of being clamped between a vulcanized sealing element and an additional metallic support ring. To shield the process pressure on the PTFE contact surface to the shaft, other metallic support elements are used in the packing. In this regard, a metallic support element is vulcanized into the packing such that with a hollow cylindrical region it shields the PTFE contact surface against the process pressure and for the most part supports the elastomer sealing edge.